Réalité
by IrisJR
Summary: OS. " Je me demandais si tu étais vraiment réelle " Ces paroles, c'est un peu du baume sur mon cœur. Elles me rappellent que j'existe. Que tout cela n'est pas un rêve. Elles me rappellent que j'ai encore une chance de vivre. Avec ceux que j'aime. Et cette fois, j'accrocherai leur cœur au mien, pour ne plus jamais les quitter… Label SPPS !


**Résumé : OS. **« Je me demandais si tu étais vraiment réelle » Ces paroles, c'est un peu du baume sur mon cœur. Elles me rappellent que j'existe. Que tout cela n'est pas un rêve. Elles me rappellent que j'ai encore une chance de vivre. Avec ceux que j'aime. Et cette fois, j'accrocherai leur cœur au mien, pour ne plus jamais les quitter…

**Genres :** Family/Friendship

**Rating :** K

**Personnages :** Lisanna, Laxus

Brouillon écrit pour un concours de mots entre Bymeha, Rouge Cendre, Adelheid et moi-même. On devait commencer un petit texte en vingt minutes. 17h20 à 17h40. J'ai écrit un peu plus de la moitié pendant ce court laps de temps et j'ai peaufiné ensuite. Ca ne ressemble pas trop à mon style habituel.

Si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait, je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire les autres textes écrit durant ce mini concours : «**Les Soirs Perdus** » et « **Sorry seems to be the hardest word** » Pourquoi ? Parce que ces OS sont touchants, vraiment. Originaux, géniaux…

Le mien, je le poste pour Rouge, parce que je ne le trouve pas du tout transcendant. Ca fait un moment que cette idée me trottait dans la tête, mais ce n'est pas exploité à fond. Remarque, je réécrirai quelque chose d'autre sur ce thème, si ça me tente. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie que Rouge me noie. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Mashima-sama**, le texte suivant à moi-même.

Bonne lecture

* * *

REALITE

**« Je me demandais si tu étais vraiment réelle »**

Je me suis éveillée au son de sa voix, tout doucement. Et je suis sortie de mon bourgeon, pour pouvoir tendre mes oreilles vers ses paroles.J'étais comme sourde, ensevelie sous de nombreuses couches d'émotions. Pas forcément des sentiments à moi. Mais… Mon esprit a capté bien trop de changements, bien trop de non dits, s'est emplit de trop nombreuses questions. Mira-nee, Elf-nichan. Et puis Natsu, Natsu… Oui. Je ne pouvais pas me rendre compte, j'étais partie trop de temps. Ils m'ont tous manqués. Mais je savais quelque part, oui, qu'ils étaient encore là.

Laxus me fait face, il me regarde, me fixe. Moi je reste immobile. Ses mots résonnent étrangement dans les plis sinueux de mes oreilles, jusqu'à parvenir à mon esprit. S'il savait… S'il savait comme moi aussi, je me demande si je suis bien réelle. Si tout ce qui est autour de moi est bien réel. Pourtant je le vois, en face de moi. Je pourrais penser que ce n'est qu'une mascarade, une affreuse blague de ma conscience. Une grotesque illusion. Pourtant mon ami me sonde de ses yeux clairs. Et je sens les rayons étrangement chauds du soleil sur ma peau. Tout paraît tellement réel. Tellement plus beau que tout les fichus rêves que j'ai pu faire…

Pendant tout le temps passé loin d'eux, j'ai gardé espoir. Tous les jours, j'ai souris en pensant à eux. Je me demandais ce qu'ils devenaient, s'ils allaient bien. Et… J'étais triste, quand même. Parce qu'ils me manquaient. Parce qu'ils étaient loin de moi. Et j'aurais aimé, avant de partir, accrocher mon cœur au leur… Pour ne jamais les quitter. A Edoras, j'ai rencontré de nombreuses personnes semblables et différentes à celles que je connaissais. Il y avait Mira-nee, si gentille, si souriante. Au fond, elle ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Earthland. Je ne saurais comment dire. Ma sœur a toujours été forte, impitoyable, connue pour être redoutable. Pourtant, au fond, j'ai toujours su qu'elle était la gentillesse incarnée. En fait, je n'ai pas été tant déstabilisée. Grâce à elle, une partie de ma peine sourde et douloureuse s'est dissipée.

Là où j'étais, il y avait Gray, aussi. Il était drôle à se parer de tant de vêtements. Il était à l'opposé du «vrai» Gray, et cela me faisait immensément rire. Puis un peu plus tard est apparue Juvia. Elle était forte, redoutable, et le brun était totalement fou d'elle. Oui, il était vraiment différent de ce jeune homme taciturne que je connaissais. Pourtant, jour après jour, j'ai commencé à l'apprécier.

Là-bas, j'ai rencontré une drôle de Lévy. Une jeune mécanicienne au tempérament bien trempé, adorable mais un peu rude. A Edoras, elle ne pouvait pas voir une certaine Lucy. Une vraie tortionnaire, c'est ce qu'était la blonde. Et puis bien sûr, il y avait Natsu… Ce Natsu si différent de celui que j'avais côtoyé. Il était peureux, vraiment. Pourtant, lorsqu'il était dans sa voiture, il était totalement sûr de lui. Cet aspect de sa personnalité ressemblait beaucoup à celle de mon Natsu. Ce garçon là s'entendait drôlement bien avec l'alter-ego de Gray. Ca aussi, ça me faisait beaucoup rire. En fait, j'étais heureuse avec eux… Oui, heureuse.

Il y avait cette chère Cana, qui habituellement était toujours en train de boire. Son sosie d'Edoras était une prude. Elle rougissait d'un rien, était habillée de couleur pastelles et ne buvait pas une seule goutte d'alcool. C'était vraiment étonnant. Je n'aurais jamais pu concevoir qu'une personne ayant le même visage, le même corps que Cana puisse avoir un caractère si différent. On s'entendait bien, elle et moi. Et puis… Il y avait Erza. Dure. Impitoyable, forte. Mais elle n'était pas à Fairy Tail. C'était notre ennemie. Oui, notre ennemie. Elle ne protégeait pas ses amis, elle semblait n'avoir aucune valeur. Elle a tué sans une once de compassion les nôtres. Je ne savais rien de cette Erza mais décidément, je préférais l'Erza de chez moi, qui était un peu comme ma grande sœur. Oui, la rousse de chez moi me manquait… Comme tous les autres.

Sauf que là-bas, dans ce pays si différent du mien… Je n'ai pas pu connaître Laxus. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il est mort quand je suis arrivée. Il a disparu sous mes yeux, des mains de cette Knightwalker. C'est la première chose que j'ai vu d'Edoras. Quand je ne savais pas encore que je n'étais plus chez moi. Lorsque j'ai vu Laxus mourir, j'ai cru plonger dans un océan de ténèbres. Mon cœur s'est déchiré. J'ai reçu cette peine en plein cœur. Même si ce n'était pas mon Laxus, c'était un Laxus quand même. J'ai pleuré, pleuré, pleuré. Même en sachant que je n'étais plus chez moi. Même si un autre Laxus m'attendait peut-être, très loin de moi. Oui, j'ai pleuré, pleuré. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps à chaque fois que la chasseuse achevait un membre de la guilde. Parce que chacune de ces personnes avait le même visage que celui d'un de mes amis. Ils étaient mes souvenirs. Et mes souvenirs s'effaçaient…

Et puis… Il y avait Lucy. Lucy et Natsu. Je ne connaissais pas la Lucy de mon monde. Mais… Celle d'Edoras était très proche de Natsu. Alors… J'ai eu peur. Que lui et moi, ce ne soit pas possible. Un effroi insidieux et maléfique s'est emparé de mon âme, de mon corps. De mon cœur. Pourtant on s'est juré bien des choses avec Natsu. De se marier, entre autre. Alors j'ai pensé que pendant que je n'étais pas là, mon Natsu avait peut-être pu rencontrer l'autre Lucy. Et j'ai eu beaucoup de peine… Et cette fois encore, j'ai pleuré, pleuré, pleuré. J'ai laissé couler librement l'amertume et la souffrance avec mes larmes. En fait, j'ai compris… Que peut-être, lui et moi, c'était juste une grande histoire d'amitié, de premier amour. Mais peut-être pas de grand amour. Alors, j'ai essuyé mes larmes.

Et mon pressentiment s'est confirmé quand je suis revenue. Tout d'abord, ma sœur avait changé. C'était un peu une copie conforme de son alter-ego d'Edoras. Ils avaient tous pleuré ma perte. Et moi, j'étais comme une étrangère. Je ne pouvais entièrement comprendre leurs sentiments, j'étais perdue. Non, je n'ai pas pu comprendre, je n'ai pas pu partager toute leur peine. Mais je me suis tout de même laisser submerger par leurs sentiments. Et puis, une fois de plus… J'ai compris, en voyant la Lucy de là-bas. La vérité m'est sautée en plein visage. C'était le contraire absolu de celle d'Edoras. Elle était rayonnante, souriante. Comme un soleil, elle brillait. Elle était la partenaire de mon Natsu mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir: elle était si gentille. Sûrement qu'entre ces deux, c'était vraiment la grande histoire d'amour que je rêvais d'avoir. Alors j'ai souris, ce n'était pas grave. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre l'amour. J'avais déjà assez pleuré à cause de lui.

**« Je me demandais si tu étais vraiment réelle »**

Mais… Quand il a prononcé ces mots, j'ai vraiment compris, oui. Il m'a ouvert les yeux. Je me suis réveillée de ma prétendue mort à l'entente de sa voix, tout simplement. Je me suis rappelé qu'il y avait un espoir parce que mon Laxus n'était pas mort. Celui que j'avais toujours connu était encore là. Oui… J'ai vraiment compris que j'étais enfin revenu quand il m'a parlé. Parce que moi aussi, je me demandais bien si tout cela était réel. Mais lui il est là, baigné sous les particules du soleil. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux clairs comme l'azur… Alors je sais qu'il existe vraiment. Je sais… Que j'ai encore une chance avec l'amour. Je lui souris.


End file.
